


can't buy me love

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship (Briefly), The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke Maddox is that 80's southern belle that wants to be popular, Gustavo is the skater working at his dad's pawn shop. They meet at Brooke's 18th birthday, and they don't really hit it off. How could they ever be soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the 80's movie "Can't Buy Me Love".

It’s common knowledge that southern belle Brooke Maddox throws the best parties. Since her father was the mayor and he was away on business most nights she could get away with almost anything. She fixed the collar of her white fringe jacket, turning to Emma with a smile. This party was special, though. It was Brooke’s 18th birthday and it had to be absolutely perfect. If anything went wrong Nina could kick her out of the crew for good. 

Emma had already lost Audrey because of the crew, and Brooke would not let herself lose Emma. She had been determined to make the girl cool, letting Emma borrow Brooke’s bustier and pants instead of Emma’s usual baggy sweaters.

As the clock tick-tocked, one by one people started to file in through her door, setting presents down on a table that Brooke had set up. She had perfected the art of fake smiling, oohing and ahhing at the huge presents that people had managed to squeeze in the door. 

“You got the cake, right?” Brooke whispered to Emma, and watched as the other girl nodded. 

Brooke went to go bring the cake out, dancing a little to the beat of Michael Jackson’s Billie Jean. Suddenly that was all she could hear and she poked her head out through her kitchen doorway to see all of her guests clustered around the main door. She pushed them aside, finally making her way to the front to see Audrey standing awkwardly in the center, a boy on her heels. 

Emma was suddenly beside her, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Brooke could just wring her neck. Instead she smiled at Audrey. “Welcome to the party. And who’s your friend?” She raised her eyebrows at the boy behind the punk girl. 

“Stavo.” The boy piped up, bending down to fix the laces on his Nikes. Brooke saw that a skateboard was leaning against the wall and guessed it was his.

“Sorry, but like, I’m pretty sure I was talking to Audrey.”

“Sorry, but like, I’m pretty sure I don’t care.” He retorted, Audrey stifling a laugh. 

Brooke fumed, then made herself grin. “Well, come on in. Stavo.”

He smirked at her as he passed by, heading towards the bucket of beers next to the table. Brooke turned on Emma, grabbing the girl’s hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. A couple was laughing and sitting at the table until Brooke shooed them out of there. “How could you invite her?” Brooke whisper-shouted, her arms crossed. 

“Are you mad?” Emma tried to calm her down, but Brooke threw her hands up.

“No duh! You know how much this crew means to me.”

They’d had this conversation before and it always ended up with them not speaking to each other for a while and then turning around and apologizing, but this time Emma wouldn’t back down. “I don’t care about a stupid crew! And you shouldn’t either.” Emma took Brooke’s hand. “Brooke, Nina is a bitch. You don’t need her.”

Brooke sighed. “You sure?”

“I’m so sure.” Emma replied with a smile, hugging her friend. 

Suddenly there was a crash and Brooke pulled away from Emma, stalking into the living room to see a vase shattered on the floor. When she walked in, the room went silent. “Who did it?” She said calmly, but it seemed to make the guests even more scared. 

She stalked over to a boy and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down so she could look him in the eyes. “Who. Did. It?” She spoke slowly, as if he hadn’t comprehended the first time.

“I did.” 

She turned around to who had spoken, Stavo in her line of vision. “Clean it up.” She ordered and began to make her way back to the kitchen so they could finally eat cake when Stavo spoke again.

“Totally. But where’s the broom?”

She walked off and turned to see if he was following. He was. She opened a hallway door, pulling the broom and dustpan out before thrusting it into his hands. “Here.”

“Thanks.” He grinned, walking back towards the living room. Brooke tried to not watch him leave, and failed miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

School the next day was such a drag. Brooke’s party had lasted well after midnight and she fought hard to not fall asleep at her desk. It was the last period of the day, the bell ringing and she made to get up when a voice at the front of the room called her up to the desk. She waited until the the last student filed out of the room, the door closing shut before she made her way up there.

“Yes, Mr. Branson?” She feigned innocence, and then giggled as he pulled her close, tangling his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and she pulled away quickly as Branson cursed, walking over to the door and opening it. It was the last person Brooke wanted to see. Stavo stood there, a paper clutched in his hand and a bag that was slipping down his shoulder. He handed the test to Branson, and Brooke thought she saw anger in his eyes.

“I was supposed to come take the test after school, but it looks like you’re busy.” Stavo fixed the bag so it wasn’t slipping down anymore. “I’ll wait outside the classroom.” 

He made to leave, but Branson grabbed the front of his shirt before he could, hissing in Stavo’s ear. “You tell anyone what you saw and I’ll make sure you regret it, Mr. Acosta.” 

Stavo looked down at Branson’s hand, then up at the man’s eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Branson let go, Brooke staring worriedly at them. He turned around, flashing her a smile and then he patted Stavo’s shoulder. “That’s what I thought. Brooke’ll be out shortly, and then you can take your test.”

The door closed behind Stavo. A few minutes later Brooke was coming out of it, she went to go to her car when Stavo’s voice stopped her. “He doesn’t care about you, you know.” 

She whirled on him, her eyes flashing in anger. “And what would you know about that?”

He was sitting down cross-legged on the tiled floor. A sketchbook was open in front of him, a few pencils scattered across the page. He put the pencils in a side pocket of his bag and then flipped the sketchbook closed. Finally he spoke, “I know about guys like him. You deserve better.”

Brooke scoffed. “And let me guess, that’s you? Save it, Stavo. You don’t know me, so don’t try to.”

Then she left him sitting there, not bothering to care if he had been done with the conversation or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend rolled by and Brooke was lying on her bed flipping through a magazine when the landline on her bedside table rang. She set the magazine down beside her and leaned over to grab the phone. “Hello?” She asked, reaching for the magazine to keep looking through it as she talked.

“Hey, Brooke!” Emma’s voice floated into Brooke’s ear and Brooke smiled to herself without realizing. “Listen, there’s like a skateboard competition thing tomorrow. I don’t know, Audrey was telling me about it. Anyways, I wanted to like know if you wanted to go with me.”

The smile fell off of Brooke’s face and she angrily shut her magazine, sitting straighter on her bed. “Is he going to be there?” She asked, knowing that Emma knew who she was talking about.

“Yes.” Emma sighed.

“Then no! Emma, you know how I feel about him. He’s weird and creepy and-”

“And intriguing,” Emma finished. “Look, I know when you’re interested in a guy and you talk about him all the time.”

“I do not!” Brooke exclaimed indignantly and Brooke could almost imagine Emma rolling her eyes.

“Brooke, yes you do. Here, let me like give you some examples: ‘Stavo walked by me on the way to 1st period, I can’t believe he did that!’ Then on Wednesday you said, ‘I can’t believe he rides a bike to school! How insulting!’”

Brooke wished she could tell Emma that she was wrong, but she couldn’t. There was just something about Stavo that grated on her nerves, yet she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She talked to Emma for a few minutes more then lied saying that she had to go. When she hung up she looked up at the ceiling, blowing a lock of hair out of her face. She had to make a choice: to go to the skateboarding competition and see Stavo or stay at home and sulk?

And then she made her choice.


End file.
